


Day Twelve || Heartstrings

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: In reality, Sasuke only comes to the recital to hear his brother play. But there's another musician that catches his eye...and plucks along his heartstrings.





	Day Twelve || Heartstrings

Blowing warm air into his hands, Sasuke stands in a long line outside the recital hall. There’s a lot more people than he expected. Which on one hand, he’s glad for. He might only  _ really _ be here for his brother’s performance, but it’s still nice to see people coming to support the performers. He knows well enough from all his brother’s hard work how much time and dedication led to getting here.

On the other...that means more time waiting in the cold.

Sticking his hands into the armpits of his coat, the younger brother peeks out of the line to see the door still closed. He tried to be early to hopefully grab a good seat...but he wasn’t the only one who thought as much. And now they get to wait outside. Great.

He could have been working on homework instead...but, a promise is a promise.

This is Itachi’s last year of graduate school, in which he’s pursuing music. Specifically piano. As such, he’s one of the main performances tonight as part of a final grade, among a few top-scored undergraduates looking to enter the program, or who have simply earned the privilege to perform with the upperclassmen. Sasuke doesn't know any of them beyond Itachi. His own degree in law means being a far cry from anyone in the arts. But he’s nothing if not the biggest supporter of his brother’s aspirations for music, so he’s never missed a concert.

Finally, the line begins to move. Muttering an, “It’s about time…” under his breath, he shuffles forward with everyone else and presents his ticket. From there, it’s a free for all to get seats, a few people beelining for the bathroom first. Sasuke shamelessly jogs down the hallway, ignoring a few dirty looks and entering the concert hall.

He’ll admit, it’s pretty damn fancy. Sasuke doesn’t know the first thing about acoustics or anything, but at least it’s pretty to look at. Snagging a middle seat about a third of the way from the stage, he settles in and prepares to wait more.

Atop the cushion is a program, and he leafs through it idly as the place fills up. It’s made of fancy slick paper. Nice. There’s a total of ten performances, amounting to about two hours of show. No intermission, apparently. Hopefully he doesn’t need to pee… And Itachi is the last. Of course he is.

Sighing a bit curtly, Sasuke shimmies down in his seat to get comfortable. Somehow he ends up relatively uncrowded as the lights go down, and a student announces the beginning of the program.

They explain that it covers all avenues of the music program, both vocal and instrumental, ranging from a freshman to an upcoming Masters graduate, and several in between. Sasuke can’t help a perk of his brow. Freshman, huh? Someone from his year? Interesting. They must be pretty damn good to warrant a place with someone like Itachi.

And with that, the performances begin.

First is a woman playing a flute, fingers flying impressively across the keys. Then a man with a percussion set, varying from drums to marimbas. A few more acts pass, Sasuke almost dozing, before they announce the freshman.

That wakes him up. Glancing around, he straightens in his seat a bit, unable to help being curious.

A large harp is brought out on stage, shining in the bright lights of the hall. And out from behind the curtain comes a short woman with dark hair up in an elaborate style, fringe cut like a blade over her brow. She wears a simple gown of dark lavender that flows as she walks to the seat beside her instrument. There’s several moments of adjusting both herself and the harp before fingers lift to hover over the strings.

Silence.

And then fingertips begin to gently thrum, flowing over the notes and creating a weaving melody. Between the grace of the sounds and her very movements, Sasuke can’t help but find himself rather entranced. Chords and progressions fill the hall to the brim as her playing intensifies and lulls, builds and falls. And all the while she keeps up the same calm, focused expression, movements without flaw and flowing like water.

When the music fades to silence, it seems to take Sasuke a moment to notice. He blinks a few times as though rising from a stupor, eventually managing to clap with the rest of the audience. 

Blushing and clearly letting her nerves out now that she’s done, the young woman bows with a giddy smile before preparations begin for the next act.

That was...beautiful.

A few people murmur around him, musing the same thing, especially given her age. Many insist she must have been practicing since she was quite young...just like Itachi. He’d started piano lessons before Sasuke was even born. And he has to admit...he’s a little intrigued. Itachi told him the musicians would all be in the hall afterward to receive praise. He just might have to say something.

The rest of the acts up until his brother’s don’t catch his interest in nearly the same way, and Sasuke almost finds himself bored. But then a piano is finally rolled out on stage, and...a microphone? Itachi doesn’t sing...and it’s not anywhere near the bench…

Opening the leaflet, he looks back over and realizes he didn’t really... _ read _ his brother’s entry, assuming he knew what it would say. Apparently another Masters student is dueting with a vocal piece while his brother plays the piano. Interesting.

The pair walk onto the stage, adjusting their respective assets before beginning. Without even realizing it, Sasuke smiles to himself as he watches Itachi play. Pale fingers fly across the keys, harmonizing with his partner’s voice as she croons a somber tune. Scrutinizing Itachi carefully, he sees his brother smiling rather serenely. A brow perks, looking between the two. Are they…?

The duet carries on for nearly ten minutes, earning thunderous applause once it ends. Standing and taking the singer’s hand, Itachi leads them in a bow before the curtain closes, and the announcer returns. Itachi was right: they’re to line up in the hall outside and greet the audience as they leave. Deciding to wait, Sasuke lingers until the hall is nearly empty. The performers stand in order of appearance, with his brother near the door. Hands in his pockets, Sasuke gives the first few simple nods before reaching the harpist. She’s currently being enthused over by an elderly couple. Apparently the wife used to play harp before her arthritis took hold. The musician doesn’t rush them along, listening and giving true sympathy. Watching them go, she then turns to Sasuke.

“So, freshman at the big recital, huh?”

She flushes pink, head ducking. “Ah, y-yeah. I’m not sure how I got picked…”

“Seems pretty obvious to me. You play like an angel.”

Another, darker blush. “...t-thank you.”

Heh, she’s kinda cute. “I think you were plucking everyone’s  _ heartstrings _ with that one.”

That earns a giggle. “You’re actually the f-first person to make that joke.”

“Really?”

“Really! I’ll have to remember that one.”

...cue an awkward silence.

“My, uh...my brother’s the graduate pianist.”

“Oh! He’s amazing! He helped organize this whole thing, and he was super helpful.” She give a bashful smile. “He...might have helped me overcome a few spikes of anxiety.”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy. Though he didn’t tell me he was doing a duet…”

“Oh? Well...maybe he wanted to surprise you.”

“...maybe.”

Seeing Sasuke’s pout, she giggles again at the insinuation. “Well, I guess you know now, ne?” A hand extends. “I’m Hinata, by the way.”

“Sasuke.” He shakes.

“Maybe I’ll...see you at the next one?”

“You probably will.”

The pair linger for a moment before Sasuke clears his throat. “...anyway, I better get going or I’ll miss him.”

“I’m sure he’ll wait for you. It was n-nice meeting you, Sasuke!”

He responds with a nod, progressing down the hallway. It’s nearly empty now, and a few performers have actually left...including the vocalist. Either way, he gives Itachi a suspicious look.

“Sasuke. Did you enjoy the evening?”

“Yeah, it was good. I liked the harp.”

“Yes, Hinata is quite skilled for someone her age. I have high hopes for her as she progresses through the program.”

Arms then cross. “So, who was your partner?”

“Oh, just someone from class. We thought it would make a good combination.”

“...uh huh.”

Itachi just smiles slyly. “...now, I believe it’s getting late. You probably have assignments to tend to…?”

“Maybe.”

Two fingers give Sasuke’s head a teasing prod. “...thanks for coming. I appreciate it.”

“Of course. You know I wouldn’t miss it.” 

And either way, he’s glad to have met that harpist, too...maybe he’ll keep up the tradition even after his brother graduates.

**Author's Note:**

> Another late night...whoops! Had some writer's block with this prompt, though I really like how it turned out in the end. Maybe a little cliche, but...c'mon, who doesn't like cliches, right?
> 
> Anywho, I'd say more but honestly I'm rather tired, so that's all from me tonight. I hope y'all enjoyed, and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
